jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Negax
"Right about now, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, allow me to elucidate you! The name is Devon Negax!" Devon John Negax is a major ally featured in Phantom Smash. He was born on the 16th of October and is depicted as a friend and ally to the Jormoon Family, he has continued to support them for the latter of the series via his organization, the Negax Foundation. He first appears in Phantom Smash as a Cap Kingdom tourist visiting La Palma who saves Jorge Jormoon from commiting suicide, who quickly befriends Jorge and helps him fight against a gang. He accompanies Jorge throughout his (wacky) journey to defeat Davis. He reappears in Topic Tendency, where he has founded the Negax Foundation and grown into an elderly man. He discovers the Topic Men, is betrayed by Mr. Perfect Cell, and is captured by Dr. Eggman. However, he is saved by Jordan Jormoon and assists him throughout the part. After the events of Topic Tendency, it is stated that he died after accidentally getting hit by a car. However, his foundation continues to assist the Jormoon family. In Closed Ocean, he is one of the 38 sinners that are part of Davis' plan to obtain Heaven. Appearance Devon is a rather tall, slim and boney teenager who wears mostly black and purple clothing. He has rather dark blonde hair and eyebrows, as well as brown eyes. During Phantom Smash, Devon wears a black bowler hat with a purple band and a hidden blade, as well as the word "Negax" branded onto it (originally wore a fedora with a purple band, but it gets destroyed by a gang of criminals, which upsets him), black slip-on shoes made of leather, black socks, a purple shirt, a black blazer, and dark blue denim trousers. During Topic Tendency, his hair turns grey and his body has aged physically. He wears a formal purple shirt with a matching tie, a black blazer and black trousers. He sometimes wears a black trench coat, a black and purple scarf, and black leather gloves. He also wears a fedora with a purple band again. Personality Devon is a mostly relaxed, quiet and calm individual. He dislikes conflict and violence, and is quite polite and sensible as well. However, depending on how he's feeling, this can change. He often shows worry and uncertainty towards certain things, but will do anything that he believes is right and necessary. He works better with the help of others as well. He is loyal to his friends and will help them in any way that he can if they need his help. He is uninterested in having a relationship or getting married to someone and is familiar with giving one's privacy. He starts the Negax Foundation to aid the Jormoon Family and fund archaeological, technological, and medical advancements long after his death. In his earlier years, Devon was rather lazy and got stressed rather easily, he may end up having meltdowns if he feels too stressed as a result of this. He can also seem cold and uncaring to others due to how quiet and calm he is, but he will react negatively towards people that he cares about getting harmed or killed. Though these traits carried over when he grew older, he matured, changing them very slightly. Involvement in plot (Check back here at another time) Trivia * Devon shares several similarities with Robert E.O. Speedwagon, such as their date of birth (16th of October), nationality (English) and hair and eye colour (blonde and brown respectively). * He is the same person as the user PhantomZkullX79. * There's several versions of him across the Multiverse, just like everyone. Interestingly, quite a few of them have something related to the word "Negax", which is a word that is completely made up and has no real meaning. For example, one version of Devon could be a scientist that creates a "Negax Device". This version of Devon starts the Negax Foundation and uses "Negax" as a fake surname, which shows his connection to the made up word. * He has Asperger's syndrome. * Originally, he was supposed to be a time traveller and appear in every part up to Part 6, but the idea was scrapped. * "Negax" is not his real surname. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Phantom Image Category:Closed Ocean Category:Deceased Category:Topic Tendency